Professor Lugia's Q & A Mini-Series!
by ProfessorLugia
Summary: A side series made by yours truly while I work on the main story! It is a story where you, the reader, can ask any character in my stories a question, and they will answer! It is open to anyone who is interested! Lots of 4th wall-breaking and funny moments from the characters, so it's sure to be hilarious! You won't want to miss it!
1. January

**Hello everyone! And Happy New Year! (Even though it's a bit late)  
Okay, so I'm starting something a bit different than the norm; I'm doing a series of Q & A's for the characters in my stories to answer! This mini-series takes place once a month, and you, the readers, can submit any questions to me, whether it's via PM or Review! You can ask questions to as many characters as you want, but your limit is two per any one character. The way this works is super weird; Basically it's like a 4th wall-breaking mini-series where me (As Professor Lugia) interviews the characters and hands them the questions asked by you guys as letters!**

 **I think that it will be fun! I didn't receive too many this time, but I hope as time goes on, I receive more and more feedback! Also character deaths are ignored in this series unless asked about by a reader.**

 **Also, if this is the first story of mine that you're reading, welcome to my page! If you like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Friendship, or all of those, then give the rest of my stories a look! PMD: Firestorm Origins is my baseline PMD story, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it! (Also because I don't think you'll know what's going on in this 'story' otherwise) :P**

 **Okay, so without further adue, I present to you the first story published on my page in 2017! Professor Lugia's Q & A!**

 **-PL**

* * *

 **-Professor Lugia's Q & A!-**

 **-January-**

 **-Prof. Lugia-**

Okay, so this is kind of weird. I'm not sure how to write my responses in, but here goes. *Opens Letter*

 **Question:** " _From: Kalmarin - So when you get around to the Super Mystery dungeon storyline will you keep mega evolution limited to using emeras only or will you make them able to take mega stones if they aren't alpha Pokemon?"_

 **Answer:** Uh… I like the Emera idea and all of the boosts they give you and stuff when you find them, but for mega evolution, I think that mega stones are the way to go. Now, I might implement a system for the mega stones that allow them to only be activated once or twice in a Mystery Dungeon, since it's located in a completely different part of the world. So… I will be keeping mega stones, yes.

And… **Question:** what did I receive for Christmas?

 **Answer:** I honestly received a lot more than I anticipated. I got an Iphone 7, some of those Apple Airpods, a few t-shirts, a Pikachu onesie, Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver Monopoly, Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Soulsilver (Trying to collect all the pokémon games), and a few miscellaneous items.

And now that my questions are over, on to more questions! First pokémon are… Grovyle and Celebi!

 **-Grovyle and Celebi-**

They sat on the woven sofa and accepted the letters from this mysterious entity that appeared before them. One by one, Grovyle sifted through the scrolls, then opened the first one he set to the side, reading it out loud for everyone to hear. " _From: Kalmarin - Grovyle and Celebi… How did your first encounter with each other go? Spare no details but if you're not comfortable saying it in front of everyone we can go somewhere else._ ' ...What?"

He chuckled and rolled the scroll up with a small smile. "Spare no details… Of our first encounter? What do you think happened, we were instantly best friends or that we had some intimate experience?"

Celebi giggled and looked at the mysterious entity who was writing down each and every word they were saying. "Tee-hee… Our first encounter… It seemed to be by chance at first. I met my dear Grovyle when he was only a Treecko. This was long before he became a Temporal Guardian, mind you. He had just been killed by Dusknoir after an attack on Dragon Mountain by Primal Dialga's forces. Mew and I worked together to deliver him back to the entrance to the Insurgo, then I used my time-altering abilities to reverse his wounds so he would live."

"You did?" Grovyle asked. "I thought you just healed me normally… using aromatherapy or something.

"Of course I did, my dear Grovyle. The first time I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that you were something special. I had to make sure you lived."

"Was it because of the prophecy?" he asked innocently.

"...Perhaps." she said sheepishly. "But that wasn't the only reason, of course!"

The strange being smiled and pointed to Grovyle with his pen. "Alright, now what's your take on your first encounter?"

"At first I didn't like her," he said with a short laugh. "She was beautiful, but a bit rude."

Celebi shrugged nonchalantly and smiled as he placed his arm around her. "But as time went on… And we began talking… I found myself slowly falling for her. It's funny, how falling in love works… Most of the time it's similar to how one falls asleep. Slowly… and then all at once."

"But Celebi, you said you met him shortly after he… died?" the creature asked.

"Correct. He doesn't remember that part too well, but it did happen."

"Okay, so when I first saw her, we were in the Insurgo Cave," Grovyle quickly got back on subject. "There were giant pokémon everywhere. I thought she was an illusion, because she would vanish out of nowhere when a big pokémon walked past her. And… I think that's about it. We began talking and we slowly started getting together more."

"Interesting… Go on and read the second one. I believe it's for you, Grovyle."

"Alright," he replied as he unraveled the scroll. " _For: grovlye From: OnyxWhip - Hey you being a temproal guardian and well i wanted to ask you what would happen with this paradox: If i go back in time and kill my grandfather i wont be born but if im not born i wouldnt be able to kill my grandfather which means i will be born and kill my grandfather. So what happens?"_

"First off, it's _Grovyle,_ " he said. "Not… whatever spelling that is. So… let's see… if you went back in time to kill your grandfather - I don't know why you'd want to do that, but okay -You wouldn't be born, which means your grandfather lives because you never interfered with time, which means you would be born, which means- Oh, I see. Well, that's a simple answer; If you went back in time to kill someone who is directly tied to your life, if you were to kill them, that would become a separate branch of reality, having no effect on the version of you that travelled through time. So... it wouldn't affect you, and your grandfather in that time would die, and you'd eliminate an alternate you."

"Seriously? That's such a common question about Time Travel," Celebi said. "You think we wouldn't be prepared to answer that?"

 **-Victor and Mordred-**

"What is this?" he asked the mysterious entity that appeared before them. "Questions, you say?"

"It's from people who are curious about… stuff." the shadowy figure said. "I would call them fans… but no-one really likes you that much, since you're the stereotypical easy-to-hate villain."

"I see… What is your name?"

"...Let's just say I'm here to record your response."

"Very well. Let's hear these questions," he said.

Mordred accepted the scrolls from the humanoid creature and opened them slowly. "To: Victor… _From: OnyxWhip: Hello victor this is dr phil calling,. I have. Contacted day asking you to make a appereance on the show. The reason for this is that your. Ex girlfreind Valerie has brought to my attention domestic issues you two had in the past as well as the fact she has a child now and belives you to be the father. We want to take a DNA test to get this cleared up. I await your response."_

Before he could say anything, a wave of heat evaporated the note as Valerie strode into the room with a look of disbelief on her face. "Okay, can I just say something real quick? There were no domestic issues; We just weren't meant to be. Also, no, I don't have a child. Third… Are you OnyxWhip or Doctor Phil? Make up your mind before you go throwing false accusations. And fourth of all, I never brought any of that to your attention!"

The entity who handed them the scrolls pointed his pen at her once she stopped. "Valerie, you need to wait-"

"No! That was about me! And it was borderline slanderous!"

"You're awfully defensive…" Victor muttered.

"You… shut it. I want to say something about the spelling and punctuation in the letter as well, but I know that's not my concern."

"...Are you done yet?"

"Just about… One more thing; Who are you, anyways?" she asked as she turned to the mysterious entity.

"My name is Lugia. But not the guardian of the sea. People get confused by that sometimes."

"I don't see why. Lugia is much more pleasing to the eye than you. I can't even see what you are through that shroud of darkness."

"We're done here." he tapped his pen to the pad he was holding, and Valerie vanished in a tornado of fire.

Victor suppressed a light laugh and closed the scroll. "No further comments are necessary."

Mordred then unrolled the next scroll, reading it out loud. " _From: OnyxWhip: STOP RIGHT THere criminal scum you violated the law! Pay the fine or rot in prisiom!"_

"Criminal?" Mordred chuckled and rolled the scroll up as he rose from his seat. "I didn't realize this was a setup…"

"It's not, I assure you," the entity said while writing on his notepad. "Sit down."

The Bisharp grunted softly before taking a seat once more. "That's not really a question… So I don't have to respond."

"Fair enough."

 **-Jade-**

"Uh-huh… So… letters from fans asking questions?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. I don't see what harm could come from that…" she opened the letter and began reading it out loud. " _From: OnyxWhip - For jade. Hello this is donald trump the abomasnow. I am here. To ask for you endorsement for president of immanis."_

She paused and looked to the shadowy entity, who was shaking his head lightly. "Uh… What's wrong?"

"I don't… Uh… I don't know where this is going, so please don't take offense to it." (It wasn't me saying this) :P

"I don't get 'offended' by trivial things." she rolled her shoulders and continued. " _I know you have suffered at the hands of illegal dark type terrorists. Well i i am elected i will be tough on crime. And tough on dark tupe caused terrorism. After all when dark types send thier pokemon their not sending their best. There bringing drugs their bringing crime, their in the mafia. Which is why we need a ice wall to keep illegal dark types out. And make them pay for it which is why im callinf for a complete shutdown of dark types entering immanis._

 _The mafis must be defeated. I will hyper beam the s*** out out of them. If you endosre me we can end the dark type blight on immianis.."_

She narrowed her eyes, kind of shocked by the statement. "First off, Immanis is not ruled by one being. It's a thriving community made of multiple kingdoms and villages. So… there's that. And… your spelling is absolutely appalling. Third… pardon my language, Professor, but how the hell is this a question?"

"I… I don't know. Heh."

"Okay… Please read over them beforehand if you wish for me to respond in the future."

"Will do," he said. "My bad."

"It's alright… I just don't really understand how statements get into a Q & A. I mean, you're the one that allows them in, right?"

"Right… I wanted to see how this went."

"Not that good. Tell Onyxwhip that if he wishes to speak to any of us, make it a legitimate question that we can answer, and use proper spelling. Arceus…" she phased through the wall and vanished into shadows.

 **-Connor and Vulcan-**

He accepted the letter from this shadow-enshrouded entity and unraveled it, sitting on the ground with a small smile. "A letter? It'd better not be another challenge."  
"No; It is from someone who is an admirer of your accomplishments."

"Oh. Well alrighty then."

He unrolled the scroll and began reading it out loud. " _From: Parousia 45: If you were to become another Pokemon aside from being a Swampert or a Legendary, what will you become? Also, do you know that you have a counterpart from a parallel universe that is a Spacial Guardian?"_

"Uh… I did not know that, but I kind of figured. Since I'm just one of me in thousands of different realities. And… if you mean Cosmic Lord, then that's really cool, actually. I'd like to meet him someday." He shifted in his seat and tapped the scroll in his open palm. "Um… If I could be another pokémon besides a Legendary? Geez, I don't know… I've been either a Swampert or a human for as long as I can remember. I'll stick with the water type, obviously. So… maybe a Blastoise? They're really tough and I like the whole 'shell' thing that they can do to protect themselves."

"Interesting… Another starter pokémon is your choice… And why do you choose water?"

"Because I'm a go with the flow kind of person, I guess… It suits me, since water goes with the flow, too. And I can breathe underwater. That's awesome."

"Hm. Alright, thank you… Vulcan?"

The Charizard nodded and unrolled his scroll with a small smile. " _From: Parousia 54: Does it bother you that Manaphy keeps call you his mother and Connor his father?"  
_ Vulcan facepalmed and laughed at the silliness of the question. "It kind of bothered me at first, since I'm a guy… But it's grown on me quite a bit. I don't mind it too much now. And neither does the team."

 **-Roy-**

"Hello, man of darkness…" he smirked and used flash to try and burn away the shadows surrounding the entity, but his light was snuffed out as the creature reached his hand forward and handed him a scroll. He grabbed it with the end of his cloak and unraveled it with psychic. "...Am I supposed to read it out loud, or…? Yeah? Okay… Uh… _To: Roy, From: Parousia 45 - Hey, can you tell me a pun? (Warning: My Aggron OC, Isaac Stonearc, breaks the 4th wall and he'll might come there) Also, can you annoy my Aggron OC with puns and break the fourth wall? Don't worry, I'll repair it."_

Roy smiled as he thought about the many routes his response could take. "Okay… Why is it that in nearly every letter there's been a misspelt word or a punctuation error? He'll might come here? What does that mean?"

He laughed and shook his head lightly. "Okay, I'll answer the question… A pun, you say… Uh… Why did the Octillery blush?"

The entity rolled his eyes, but responded, "Why?"

"Because he'd just seen the bottom of the ocean!" Roy laughed sheepishly at his own joke. "That was so dumb… Uh… So you're not afraid of ghost puns, right?"  
"No… I'm not."

"That's the spirit!" he paused for effect, then the shadow-infused entity put his hand on his forehead. "That was really bad…"

"I know… Okay, so this… Parousia forty-five… They want me to annoy their Aggron OC Isaac Stonearc with puns… But is he here? I don't think so. And why's that? Because he's in another reality. And Palkia is the only one that's not letting his laws be bent for this thing. So sorry, but that's not gonna happen. Even with fourth wall breaking and all that."

"What thing?"

"This series of questions and answers, of course!"

 **-Aaron-**

"So I have to read this out loud… Ugh… I don't want to..."

"Well, my apologies, Aaron. Do you have somewhere better to be?"

"No… I mean, I guess not…"

"I thought not."

Aaron cleared his throat and unraveled the scroll that the mysterious entity handed him. " _To… Aaron. From: Parousia 45 - How are your feelings after the death of Team Firestorm?"_

He raised his palms in a questioning manner, slightly baffled by the question. "Not good…? How else am I supposed to feel? That was a terrible question!"

"But I believe they intended to ask something deeper, as you didn't seem very attached to this team upon your banishment from the Northern Desert."

"Well, obviously. I didn't have the time in like the rest of them. I was the new guy. But from what I could tell… They were all really cool. I like Connor and Roy. Oh, and Vincent. It's pretty sweet how he can transform with his paint and stuff. But yeah… I realize that my actions say differently, but I really do care. I mean, I'd be a terrible person to say I don't care about them. Since they're all dead, supposedly… It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure. I was starting to like them, then that Queen just got on my last nerve. I thought they stood for freedom from oppression, yet they knelt before this Queen whom they had never met before. After that, I thought that they were just another bunch of hypocritical scumbags. Telling others to stand up for themselves, yet when they were outmatched, surrendered without a fight. But… After I left the kingdom, I realized… they were just using the King and Queen to protect themselves while they built up their strength. It's something I didn't even think of. But it was so obvious after I left…"

"Huh. Well, thank you for your time!

 **-Leroy-**

"Alright… I hope you realize that I'm not supposed to be doing this…" the Farfetch'd muttered as he accepted the scroll from the shadow-enshrouded being standing before him.

"I am aware. However, you have many admirers. I think they took a liking to you after you beat Grovyle in blade to blade combat."

"Oh, that was nothing… A mere warm-up match, if you must call it something."

"It sounds like you're just getting cocky," the being said with a friendly laugh.

"No, I was just getting started, as farfetched as it sounds." he laughed internally at his own joke, then continued. "Now, Basileus… That would be a real challenge. Sadly, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"You would be surprised. Now let's see the question you've been asked."

"Very well… Ahem… _To: Leroy. From: Parousia 45 - Where did you go after the collapse of the Colosseum, Aaron's banishment and the deaths of Connor and the Queen?"_

He smirked and tapped his beak with his leek, thinking deeply about what exactly he was doing. "...I was running errands. I get the feeling that many of you have a sneaking suspicion that I'm more than just a normal Farfetch'd, so that's all I have to say about that until my actions are explained later."

"What…? That's it?"

"Yes. Where I was is crucial to the events of this time, so I cannot disclose that information at this moment."

"...Very well." the entity finished jotting down some notes on his paper and stood up. "Thank you for your time."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Lugia."

"Professor."

"Hm?"

"It's Professor Lugia."

"Ah. My apologies." he stood up and bowed to the creature whom he knew was a being of immense power. Possibly greater than Arceus himself. "I look forward to meeting you again."

 **-Valerie-**

"So… I just answer some questions that have been asked by fans?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Oh, goodie! It's good to know that there are others out there enjoying your work!"

"It's kind of funny, many of them seem to like you the most."

"Well, obviously. I'm pretty much a walking goddess; What's not to like?"

The shadow-infused being chuckled and handed her a scroll. "Here you go. This is the first one of these Q & A sessions, so there aren't that many to go over."

"Oh, this is so fancy… I'm really excited! It's so different from anything I've seen! And I'm sure you didn't get this idea from anyone else."

"Yeah… totally," the entity looked to the side as she unraveled the scroll and began reading it out loud. " _To: Valerie, From: Parousia 45 - You're so awesome Valerie! Can I ask you some advice about an OC breaking the fourth wall that leads other OCs to come in comments?"_

"Other OCs to come in…? Oh, you mean like I did with Victor? How I burst in when that ridiculous lie of a letter was addressed pretty much to me? And how I'm like best friends with Professor Lugia right here after asking who he was and acting all stuck up to him? I don't really have any advice on that; This kind of style is absurdly hard to write, plain and simple. I think that the Professor has a hard time making it believable and funny while not overdoing it. Oh, and I already know I'm awesome. But thanks for the compliment anyways!"

"Valerie, I don't think that they will be satisfied with that advice."

"What else can I say? Breaking the fourth wall is pretty much my thing and maybe Galvantula's. I don't know anyone else who does it openly and as well as me, though. Not to sound narcissistic or anything… But it's true."

"But if you had to give some advice to this person… what would it be?"

"That's not what this letter asks. It asks if I can. And the answer is nope!"

The entity sighed, but shrugged and stood up. "Very well."

* * *

 **Alright, before anyone says anything about roasting some questions: Like four of them weren't even questions. And if you spell words wrong, the characters _will_ point it out. I literally copied and pasted the questions from my PMs into the slots, so it's just as you guys typed them. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you want to ask any other characters some questions, here is the list so far of characters:**

 **Team Firestorm: Connor, Vulcan, Atlas, Vincent, Rose, Magnus, Mirage, Nocturne, Alice, Caroline, Jade, Roy, Aaron, Dawn**

 **Insurgo/Temporal Guardians: Grovyle, Celebi, Amber, Briar, Basileus, Tyranitar, Galvantula**

 **Mafia: Victor, Mordred, Rogue, Koumori**

 **No Team: Valerie, Andreas, Gabriel, Heimdall**

* * *

 **So as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this thing I'm doing! I really enjoyed making it, and I hope to hear from you all in the future! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave them in the form of a Review or PM! Much Love!**

 **-PL**


	2. February

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 2 of Professor Lugia's Q &A Mini-Series! **

**January was a great month for me; I've been making tons of progress in school, I've written almost 1/3 of 'Infernal War'... It's been good. Now here's to another great month! Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **-February-**

 **-Prof. Lugia-**

*Opens Letter*

From: Kalmarin - so how is your family? And how is school? I'm curious as to what a senior's school work is like because I am only a freshman.

 **Answer:** My family is doing well.2016 was not a good year for me or my family (or Team Firestorm, for that matter), but I'm working through it now. In fact, yesterday (January 30th) was me and my current girlfriend's one month anniversary! And as for school… It depends on where you live. If you're in the United States, it's probably going to be pretty brutal unless you apply yourself the whole time. Our educational system is _very, very_ flawed in many aspects, especially since I don't even go to a regular public school. But don't worry about it; Junior year is probably the worst. Other than that, you should enjoy it quite a bit, especially if you're just a freshman.

 **-Roy-**

"Oh, goodie! Another round of fan-mail?" the ghost-type opened the letter with psychic and smiled slightly as he read it out loud.

"From: Parousia45 - To Roy: I love your pun and I love you even more! (Not romantically since we're both guys) Also, you are my favorite character and I'm sorry for giving you a letter with wrong punctuation and misspelled words because of my dyslexia. Can we annoy Jade together?"

"Oh… Well, that's nice. You're a guy, apparently… did you know that, Professor?" he asked as he looked up from the letter with an arched eyebrow.

The shadowy entity shook its head, and Roy chuckled under his breath. "Favorite character…? In the whole Blazing Hearts trilogy? Thank you! I'm honored! And as for Dyslexia… That's a tough break. I don't have it, so I don't really know how to fix it. Any ideas, Professor?"

The shadowy entity shrugged and said, "If you want correct grammar, type your response into google translate and have it read it back to you with a voice. If it all sounds right, it's spelt right."

"Well alrighty then! Whatever he said!" Roy said as he read the last part. "Can we annoy Jade together? Uh… I don't know? I don't think that's how it works, but I can check, I guess. I mean, after we're all alive again, I think I'll be done annoying her for a while. Heh."

 **-Jade-**

To jade from Onyxwhip - Jfgjjtrfmppliyredvkmpojhswdgyrrvjolmcactykngh Can you decipher that? And thats a question. So jokes on you. Ha take that ya grammer nazi.

"...What?" she tilted her head at the jumble of letters on the scroll and glanced between them and the professor, utterly baffled. "Why…? You know what? No. I'm not doing this." she melted into shadows and tore the scroll in half with psychic before freezing the floor solid.

 **-Valerie-**

To: Valerie, from Kalmarin - how long have you been using magic and how much do you know about it?"

She laughed and twirled her wand in her hand. "I've been using magic since before the worlds were split. So… a few dozen million years. I lost track after the first few millennia. And I learned pretty much everything there is to know about it. You name anything, I can do it. I can make brooms sweep the floors by themselves, I can turn ice into stone, water into wine - that was totally _not_ a reference to a certain someone - and… what else can I do… I can make the air play music! But you can't hear it because you're not in this world… That's kind of depressing. But whatever."

She opened the next scroll and cleared her throat before reading it. "From: Parousia45 - Hello again! I'm glad that you answered my question, the thing why I'm asking that question is because my OCs tend to do silly stuff to me like: Sky (Salamence) steals my cookies, Grace (Gardevoir) gives me the creeps when she stalks Earwyn (Swampert) even though she's a dandere- Whoa, whoa… slow down. Who?"

She read over the scroll once more, making sure she read correctly. "Sky steals… cookies… okay, that seems legit, since he's a dragon and all that… Grace stalks Earwyn…" she stifled a laugh and gestured to the name whilst glancing at the professor with an amused grin. "At first glance I thought Earwyn said earwax. Ha! Okay…" she focused again and continued reading with an amused grin. "Palkia cosplays me to Madoka Kaname even though he knows I'm a guy… Okay, first of all, Palkia wouldn't do that… Second of all, Madoka Kaname…?" her eyes flashed white before she shook her head vigorously. "Okay, I don't want to picture how you look cross-dressed as her… Too late. Now it's stuck in my head. Thanks." she took a deep breath and continued reading. "Isaac (Aggron) tends barge in my narratives and comments, Carla (Chandelure) likes playing with me but she almost burns my soul, and copies of Nightshades of a Sableye are everywhere. The worst scenario is Mary, she is a shy Ampharos who is always nervous and when she is, she Mega Evolves and fires Electro Pulse everywhere. Electro Pulse is Mary's most powerful attack as it combines electrical and dragon energy together to create gamma rays, the resulting aftermath are nuclear explosions…? How? Nuclear explosions only exist from either a Tyranitar or Atomic Bomb on Terra! And it's not something you should take lightly, either!" she crossed her arms and held the scroll in front of her as she read the last segment: "For my next question, are you also doing something silly to Professor Lugia? Is Galvantula also doing it too?"

"Uh… He's right here, so no. I mean, I kind of already did just by answering this how I did. So… yeah! Also, Galvantula's calmed down since being in the past, so I doubt he'd do anything like that."

 **-Victor and Mordred-**

To victor From: Onyxwhip - Since you command some strong pokemon, do you have contingency plans? Like if a powerful members ambition outwgrew their loyalty and attempted to overthorw you do you have pland to defeat them based on thier weaknesses?"

The Honchkrow chuckled and nodded slowly. "Of course I do. I understand that many of the pokémon under my command are not loyal to me. They are loyal to the need of me. And once their needs change, so does their loyalty. And that is what allows me to control them to the extent that I do. Any pokémon that attempt to overthrow me are promptly taken care of by other, more powerful members."

The professor handed Mordred the second scroll, and the Steel-type unrolled it with a hint of impatience. To mordred from: Onyxwhip - Hey ive been thinking and i noticed your evolutionary lines body are covered with sharp blades so i know this is pretty weird but how do you guys reproduce without stabbing your partner to death?"

Mordred placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Why… How do you even think of something like that?" he chuckled momentarily before regaining his stoic expression. "Our blades are retractable. That's all I have to say about that."

"Thank you," the professor said before standing up and vanishing into darkness.

 **-Grovyle** **and Celebi-**

From: Kalmarin - To: Grovyle and Celebi: (in response to previous response) Oh my god did it really come off like that? You never know though some people are... Weird."

Grovyle smiled warmly and shrugged. "It kind of came off like that, yeah… Like, 'spare no details' sounds like you expected something more."

Celebi nodded her head in agreement. "I agree, my dear Grovyle. I understand that to many minds it is simply an innocent question, but to many others it could provoke many… unintentional thoughts, as you said, Kalmarin."

 **-Dusknoir-**

The ghost-type rolled his shoulders and unrolled the scroll as he reclined into the massive chair. "To: Dusknoir and giratina, From: Kalmarin - what kind of training and qualifications do you need to become a grand reaper?"

Dusknoir shrugged slightly and looked at the professor. "My master is unable to attend this session, so I will be answering in his stead; I hope that this is acceptable."  
The humanoid figure nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"...The qualifications for becoming a grand reaper… well, you must have experience with death, first of all. Otherwise you are not fit for that position. Also, you must be at least part ghost or dark type. Those are the only two specifications that I can think of at the moment; I apologize, but Giratina chooses those he deems worthy. His specifications are vague at best."

"I understand," the professor closed his notebook and stood up. "Thank you for your time."

"It is not a problem," Dusknoir assured him. "I am always willing to answer any questions one might have!"

* * *

 **Okay, so it has come to my attention that this style of writing _might_ be against Fanfiction guidelines... or something. So I don't know if this will continue to be a separate story; I might just post the segments at the end of the chapters in 'Infernal War' when I finish that. (It's looking really good, by the way. Lots of amazing stuff, plot twists, connections to other things, and best of all, a fantastic ending. I am really looking forward to finishing that with you guys!)**

 **Anywho, yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed! If you want to ask any of my characters any questions, feel free to leave them in the form of a Review or PM! It's always appreciated! I will see you all in the next update! Much Love!**

 **-PL**


	3. March

**-March-**

 **-Prof. Lugia-**

To: Professor Lugia, From: Parousia45 - Hey there, I have to say I'm sorry, since Isaac destroyed the fourth wall and my OCs are now going to ask some questions to your characters since they're also interested. Hexcalibur has a question for you and I'm sorry if he talks too fast.

 **Hexcalibur:** Hey there Professor Lugia, also known as XD-001. I have to ask you about how can you be so creative in naming characters? You see, 45isn'tthatmuchcreativewithnamesandIamstuckwiththisterriblenamebasedonaswordofakingthatwasgivenbyawaterladycalled"Excalibur"joinedwithmyconnectionofspectralessencethatgavemethisterriblenamenottomentionmysurnamecomeswiththesameking'ssurnamewhodiedbyapoisonousspearandhadhisknightthrowittothelakethatdisappearwithoutatraceforseveralyearsuntilnowandIamanAegislashwhoisnamedbythisauthorwhocannevergetthatcreativewithnames. So my question is for some advice of how can Parousia45 be creative as you in giving creative names to original characters?

 **Answer:** You do talk really fast, I'll give you that. But as for names… Well, in all honesty, I'm not that creative, either, but I appreciate the compliment. I just don't like using puns off of their type or species as their names. Like for Vulcan, it's the roman god of fire. For Atlas, it's the titan that holds up the sky. For Vincent, he's a famous painter (Vincent Van Gogh) For Mirage, I just really liked that name, but I got it from the Incredibles. For Roy, I used the koopaling, because he's fabulous, just like the lovable ghost.

For me, names have to be something that I would consider naming my child. Most likely. If I ever have a kid. Like, almost all of those names I would consider, minus a couple. If you have lots of trouble, google 'boy names' or 'girl names' with whatever description you want. Like, for Valerie, I looked up, 'powerful girl names' and went to this one baby name website. It really comes in handy. But if you want to come up with them all on your own- Actually, also, don't be afraid to use character names from other books/movies you've seen or read, or games. I thought everyone would think that I got Roy from Fire Emblem, but I guess no-one really made the connection. I thought everyone would notice that I used Magnus' name from Kid Icarus: Uprising, but nope. Now that I'm pointing it out, everyone's gonna notice, though. But whatever. That's my advice. Also, don't settle for a name. Choose one that really sticks with you. And if you're not sure, write a little snippet of a chapter with that character. It doesn't have to be long. If you like the name, then keep it. If not, then change it.

From: Kalmarin - Professor: well I know infernal war will be good. Also pardon my language but, is it REALLY going to be THAT F*** HARD?! ugh f*** that I'm probably going to go bash my head in now. (in response to high school being difficult)

 **Answer:** It's really not _that_ bad. It just takes a lot of work and time. I've been hard-pressed with writing through high school. It actually started around 9th grade, I believe. Near the end of the year, and I've been writing ever since. But it takes up a lot of my time, so I have to choose what activities I do wisely. I don't participate in any extracurricular activities after school, so that frees up some time for a job, and maybe 45 minutes of writing a day. But hey, it's only 3 years out of your whole life. I thought it was the worst thing ever while I was there, but it only gets better.

 **-Roy-**

P45's OC - Carla: Hey there Roy! I know you dislike that freaky Chandelure named Soulburner so I'm not sure if you hate Chandelures. FYI, I'm a Chandelure too. Soulburner is a psycho, I hate him burning souls and don't get the wrong me wrong, I hate burning souls like other Chandelures. Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan with P45 behind me."  
He chuckled nervously and smirked as he read the paper. "Uh… Yeah, sure. I don't know how I'd get it to you, though. And… no, I don't hate Chandelures. Not entirely. Uh… Yeah. That's all from me."

 **-Alice-**

"Oh, sweet! I get to answer one!"

From: P45's OC - Grace: "May I ask for some advice? How can I win the heart of a someone I love? You see, there is someone I like who is handsome, kind and brave but I don't know what to say to him."

"Okay… I can do relationship advice. The best thing is to analyze the situation. I mean, you're a Gardevoir! You could get almost any guy you want! But if he's already taken, don't try to make him jealous. That always backfires. Just wait and see if the relationship works out. And between you and me, if he is taken, you _could_ use a little bit of hypnosis to make the girl do something terrible to make him break up with her, but I do not condone it one bit. You didn't hear it from me. Also, just be patient. Guys are so thick-headed, it's ridiculous. You pretty much have to spell it out for them. You can't be like, 'hey, you wanna hang out sometime?' and expect them to act like it's a date. You have to make sure that they know. Otherwise they won't know, then you'll be let down because they didn't treat it like a date. Also, never assume that they don't like you back. That's what stops most people from talking to their crush. And be yourself, and don't act different around different people. It's not attractive when you act one way around them, then act another way around your friends. I know I'm kind of ranting, but I want to help! So… he's handsome, kind and brave… if he's on your team, make sure he likes you first. It'll be super awkward if it doesn't work out. If he isn't, then he's fair game, and you can do whatever. And don't overthink it! I mean, Nocturne got Jade! The Professor, who writes fanfictions about Pokémon, has someone! And she knows he writes, too! There's hope for everyone, honey. So don't worry."

She unrolled the next scroll and tilted her head slightly. "From: Ridin Valon: If someone asked you what were your measurements, what would be your first reaction, even if the speaker is very close to you? Answer honestly."

She examined the question once more and looked up at the professor quizzically. "Uh… That depends…? I don't know what measurements mean… Like, for height, maybe? I'm four feet and two inches tall. Uh… I don't know what else they could mean. When I mega evolve, I'm almost five feet tall. That could be it..."

 **-Magnus-**

He scowled at the mysterious entity that handed him the letter. He grabbed it with vine whips and narrowed his eyes. "...Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"Got it. Uh… From: Ridin Valon - What type of girls do you like? Or do you hate girls? What the f*** kinda question is that? I'm not f***in' gay, if that's what you're saying!"

"I think that they're just trying to understand you better," the professor clarified.

"Is my english that f***in' bad?! I think I'm pretty clear! I don't like anyone!" he snapped back.

"You're even more hostile than normal," the professor said.

"I'm just making up for lost time," he replied. "It's been forever since you've seen me around."

"I know, but still… So what kind of girls do you like, Magnus?"

"I don't like girls."

"But you said you're not… uh…"

"I'm not gay! I just don't see the f***in' point in liking anyone! I hate all the drama that comes with that."

"So… you'd like someone who doesn't cause drama?"

"Those kinds of girls don't exist," the Tropius replied. "All that girls do is cause drama. F***in' Jade especially. That prick tried to freeze me one time!"

"I think you started it, to be fair."

"I called her a b**** when she got onto me for knocking out an outlaw! That's not my fault!"

"But he surrendered without a fight. She was kind of right to get onto you."

"Whatever. I answered the question. Hope you're happy."

 **-Tyranitar and Galvantula-**

Tyranitar sat down while Galvantula perched on his shoulder and read the scroll out loud.

From: Ridin Valon - How long have you two been friends, comrades, etc?' Well, let's see…" he moved his arm up and down as he counted under his breath. "Twenty million years and some change. Like… maybe a few thousand more. I mean, we've all existed since the beginning of time, even though we lived our lives up until that point- it's hard to explain. Basically, once we were chosen as temporal guardians, we existed outside of time, even though we lived our whole lives until Dialga came to us, which would be all at once, even though we all lived centuries apart. We lived anytime we wanted, yet everywhere at once. At first it's hard to wrap your head around, but watch Professor Paradox's backstory in Ben 10: Alien Force if you want to understand sort of how it works and get a visual aid."

"And don't watch Omniverse," Tyranitar added on. "That's an entirely different reality on Terra that we just don't talk about."

"Some of his battles were good!" Galvantula argued.

"Wait… do you two watch T.V.?" the professor asked.

"No!" they both responded in unison before Galvantula quickly moved onto the next question. "Do either of you think that one day, someone might mistake you for a pervert, even if a chain of events occurred and you were placed in this unfortunate predicament and it really was a misunderstanding? Uh… a pervert? No. Possibly gay? Yes. I could see someone thinking that."

"You threw that out there so casually!" Tyranitar exclaimed. "I don't see that at all!"

"Welp… I think that's it for us!" the electric type said with a small smile. "Peace."

 **-Connor and Vulcan-**

Vulcan opened the scroll and looked at it alongside Connor. "From: Parousia45 - To: Connor and Vulcan - 'Hey there Connor and Vulcan, you know last time about Connor's counterpart being a Celestial Lord? Well, to tell you the truth, he's very weird. As in he is a good and pacifistic Swampert but he is very weird and he is also a part-time teacher of Wigglytuff's Guild. I wonder how will you react if he became your mentor of being an explorer? He'll also be the Grandmaster of All Things together with his teammates as his minions that are more threatening than Wigglytuff's Guild members and Wigglytuff himself."  
Connor looked at the scroll once more and arched an eyebrow. "Celestial Lord…? I don't remember that. But according to this, I teach at Wigglytuff's guild? And I'm more powerful than the guildmaster? No way… He's a Temporal Guardian!"

Vulcan just shrugged and moved on to the next question. "This is from Parousia45's OC, Carla: I know this question has to be for Valentine's Day but, I saw Mr. Author asking Vulcan about being called "Mom" by Manaphy with Connor being "Dad". Oh. My. Gosh. Can you two to kiss?! I ship you two for my Yaoi ship list." Vulcan stifled a laugh, and Connor leaned backwards slightly. "Ha-ha… No. Not happening."

Vulcan placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head with a disgruntled sigh. "Sorry, but it's not like that. No yaoi ship today, whatever that is."

Vulcan hastily unraveled the next scroll and tilted his head. "From: Ridin Valon: Out of the females stated in this letter, who would you choose as your girlfriend? Rose, Mirage, Jade, or Dawn?" he quickly looked away and said, "Mirage."

"Why her?" Connor asked.

"Jade is too serious, Dawn is a traitor, and Rose… she's sweet, but not my type," he said as he kept looking away.

"But this is hypothetical. If they were all fine, who would you choose? Still Mirage?"

Vulcan pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Connor arched an eyebrow, then gasped. "Do you… you have a crush on her?!"

"No! I don't!" Vulcan quickly said. "I was just answering the question!"

"It didn't say you had to choose," Connor chuckled. "I think you got a crush on Mirage!"

"Stop! No I don't!"

"Ooooohhh! Ha-ha!" Connor lightly hit Vulcan's shoulder with a friendly smile. "Nothing wrong with that. Except that she's a queen of a kingdom. I don't think that would work out."

"I know. That's why I didn't say anything," he muttered. "But hey, it's whatever. What's done is done."

"Eh. Too bad this won't carry over back to our world."

 **-Valerie-**

She smiled as she opened the scroll and began reading it out loud.

 _To: Valerie, From: Kalmarin_ \- This is in response to my previous statement - millions of years huh? You sound like you look like someone in their late 20's to early 30's. Well, thank you! I do pride myself in my external appearance almost as much as my skill in magic!" she smiled and continued reading the scroll. "The splitting dimensions you talked about kind of sounds like a video game made in professor Lugia and I's mine's, my. (I don't know what fits there) world back in 2000 called Chrono Cross." Okay, so… according to the rules of english in the books, it's I. Like, say Roy and I decided to go do… something. That's what you'd use. The more you know." she pointed her wand into the air and formed a rainbow over her head, giggling like a child. "Okay, moving on… So… It's about a boy named Serge who 10 years prior to the events of the story was bitten by a panther demon and almost drowned but was saved by a girl literally named Kid splitting the world into 2 dimensions. One where he lived the other where he died. The game has twelve different endings of which 2 are obtained without using the new game plus feature. The other 10 can only be obtained the other way." She looked up at the professor with a sarcastic smirk. "Oh, so it's like any other timeline? In one timeline this happens, in another, this happens. In one timeline, Castiel never dies, in another, he's Roy. In one timeline, Connor dies in the future before he can travel to the past. In another, he's alive and leading the most powerful team in history. Ha! Okay, next question!"

The professor handed her another scroll, and she cleared her throat as she unrolled the sheet of paper.

From: Parousia45 - Can you to help me give a nervousness management program so that Mary will not fire Electro Pulses too much and won't have the government give me a bill for massive property damage? I have too much copies of "Nightshades of a Sableye" and is the only one Xavier only reads them. I want you to ask of who I can give these copies of erotic/bondage/sadomasochism/romance novel to? - Whoa… that went from 0 to 100 real quick. Nightshades of a Sableye…" she put her hand on her forehead and shook her head slowly. "What the heck… How do you people think of things like this…? Uh… Nervousness management program for a mega Ampharos? If I were a doctor, I'd prescribe a hearty dose of man the hell up. But that's not very nice, so just give her a sleep seed if she gets nervous. I've found that pressing it into a paste and shoving it in their mouths works just as effectively as sleep powder, only they sleep for hours, not minutes. Moving on!"

P45's OC - Isaac: Are ya the pretty bonza Delphox P45 was talking about? I can be your date if you can but I ain't know if you like an Aggron who talks with an Australian Accent like me. You're a pretty fox and Silver is my favorite color."

"Australian accent, huh? That's pretty sexy- pfft! Okay, I can't say that. Talking dirty is the most awkward thing ever. Ha-ha-ha! I'm not laughing at you, by the way, Isaac. You seem like a nice guy and all that, it's just so weird. I was trying to make a joke but I couldn't even finish it. So… yes, I'm the one Parousia was talking about, but I'm not a fox. I'm a Delphox. There's a difference. One is an animal on Terra. The other is me. My species name is derived from a magical oracle in human mythology combined with a fox, though. So yeah. I hope that answers everything else for now! I'm out!"

* * *

 **Alright, guys! I hope you all had a marvelous February, so here's to another great month in March! Chapter 3 of the Q &A! I'm having a lot of fun receiving feedback from you guys and getting my characters to answer your questions, and I hope you guys get a laugh out of seeing them respond to you!**

 **It has also come to my attention that technically if I use reviews as a part of the story, then it violates the guidelines of regarding interactive stories. So here's the loophole that I've found! You can just PM me any questions you guys have, and that allows me to keep the story up and running without violating anything else.**

 **Also, for those of you reading the Blazing Hearts Trilogy: I am currently swamped with school and work, and as Alice said, I have a Girlfriend now, so there's that too, but I am about halfway done with the story, and might I say it is coming along wonderfully! It gets a bit hectic at times with everyone's different points of view constantly swapping the setting all the time, but it's going to be really good!**

 **As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this Month's Q &A! If you want to ask any of my characters a question, go ahead and PM me your questions for April's Q&A! You can ask as many as you want, the only limit is two per character. (You can ask each character a max of 2 questions)**

 **Much Love!**

 **-PL**


	4. April

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for the 2 month delay before you read this next Q &A. I've been so slammed with schoolwork, it's absolutely ridiculous. I've had to do almost 3 years worth of schoolwork in one year in order to graduate on time, and it's coming down to the last few weeks, so I've had to dedicate all of my time to studying and working my brain to absolute exhaustion. But enough about me. Enjoy April's Q&A!  
-PL**

* * *

 **-April-**

 **-Prof. Lugia-**

 **Question:** "From: Parousia45 - Aside from Pokémon, what other games do you like?"  
 **Answer:** "Anything Nintendo, really. Kirby and Mario are the biggest ones, and Super Smash Bros. Anything from those series is fair game. (no pun intended) And the reason for that is I grew up with Nintendo. I still have my SNES with like fifteen games for it, and I still play it sometimes, when I have free time (which is rare now. :P) Oh, and Clash Royale and Bloons Tower Defense.

 **Question:** "From: Onyxwhip - If there was an Anime for your stories how often would you watch it?"  
 **Answer:** As many times as I could. In fact, after my writing phase is all said and done, I was thinking of making my stories into Webcomics, then eventually into animated shorts. I think it would be absolutely nuts to see the characters actually drawn out and actually see them. But yeah, I could die happy if my stories were made into an Anime or animated series.

 **Question:** "From: Kalmarin - So how is Infernal War coming along?"  
 **Answer:** It's coming along slowly but steadily. I'm probably ⅔ of the way done with it, but it's the last month of school, and I still have almost half a year to do, so I haven't had much time to add parts into it recently. I'm excited with how much it links everything together and how amazing some of the fight scenes are and how deep some of the character development is, and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it as well! It's difficult to wrap this up without being cliché, so it's taking even longer than I would have liked. I wanted to have it out to you guys by late January, but obviously that didn't happen. But I promise that the wait will be worth it!

 **Question:** "From: Tracktrekker - After reading "PMD: Firestorm Origins," what is your recommended story for a reader to look at next in your series?"  
 **Answer:** First of all, welcome! I am so excited that you've decided to join my family! And as for which story to read… PMD: The Light in the Storm comes after the events of Firestorm Origins, but Grovyle: Through Time and Darkness highlights the events of Grovyle's life before travelling to the past, including Connor's past as well. And some of the characters introduced in Grovyle's story tie in towards the end of 'The Light in the Storm'. So I would recommend reading Grovyle's stories first. But be warned that they aren't as well-written as some of my later works, since those were my first stories. :P

 **-Connor and Vulcan-**

Connor unraveled the scroll and began reading it out loud. "To: Connor, from: Kalmarin - did you know that in another completely different set of timelines with a different arceus that said arceus used to screw with an umbreon via telepathy and is currently doing the same to that umbreon's daughter?" He arched an eyebrow and closed the scroll with a confused look on his face. "...What?"

Vulcan chuckled and glanced at it with a grin. "That was wild from beginning to end…"  
"I know. Uh… I don't know? No? I didn't know that… so… Arceus is petty in another universe? But isn't he, like, the only one in all of them? He's the only being that exists outside of the temporal tree, I thought. Geez, now I'm going to have to study some more temporal stuff."

"From: Onyxwhip, To: Connor - Do you even lift bruh? If you do how much? 50 tons? 100? Can you bench a mountain?" Connor smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes, and… I've never measured it before, but I can match the strength of one of Atlas' arms, if that counts for anything. So I think that I can lift almost a hundred tons."  
"To: Vulcan, from: Tracktrekker - Unfortunately you're getting the...er..."crude"...end of my questions this time: has there ever been a time where you have been able to...uh...break wind towards your tail-flame to turn it into a mini (and very unorthodox) flamethrower, and if so, has it ever been used against an enemy Pokemon as an attack?" Vulcan put his hand on his forehead with a grin and laughed for a good while before answering. "No… No I haven't… Ha-ha-ha! Oh, goodness… I never even thought of that… That's kind of gross, actually… And I wouldn't really be able to aim it that well."  
He unraveled the next scroll and began reading it out loud. "To Vulcan: I think Carla made several fanarts of you with Mirage when you said Mirage is your type and it seems she crossed out ConnorXVulcan in her list and replaced it with VulcanXMirage. I don't know how can I control a fangirling Chandelure but would you like to see them? They look nice and no NSFWs. What Carla meant yaoi means a genre in mangas about male-to-male love couples- whoa… hold up." Vulcan snickered and looked at Connor in disbelief. "Male-to-male… how in the world…?"  
Connor just shrugged and looked up at the professor. "What's NSFW?"

"It means that something is not suitable to be viewed in public."  
"So… inappropriate?" Vulcan asked.  
"Essentially, yes."  
"Oh. Well, she said that there's no NSFW, so that's good. And sure! If the professor can figure out how to get pictures to us, I'd like to see them."

 **-Magnus-**

"Another one?" the Tropius complained. "I don't like these!"

"Yes, you do," the Professor replied. "And you know it."

"Whatever. What's it say?"

The professor handed him the scroll, which unraveled itself and floated in front of his face. "From: TrackTrekker - If you hadn't excelled in raw savagery and strength (+ Speed when airborne) what other area of combat would you choose in its place?" Magnus rolled his eyes and looked back at the scroll. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? I'm fast and strong. Why the hell would my answer change that?"

"Magnus, it's just… if you weren't absurdly strong, what kind of fighting would you do?"

"I'd still hit them hard and fast."

"Magnus-"

"Hard and fast!" the Tropius said slightly louder. "Ain't nothing you can say to make me change my mind!"

"That sounds weird without context..." the professor chuckled, and Magnus let out an exaggerated groan. "F***in' disgusting, man… Not like that!"

"I know, it's just… I don't know. It's fine."

"For Arceus' sake, can I go home now?"

"No, there's one more."

"For f***'s sake! Just gimme the letter."

To: Magnus, from: Parousia45 - From Sky: Hey there big guy! May I have some of your fruits? Big bro told me that fruits from Tropius are tasty and I want to try them if they taste better than big bro's cookies." Magnus scowled and held the scroll in front of his face. "Uh… hi. And f***in' no. They're my fruits."

"From: Parousia45 - From Earwyn: Hello Mr. Magnus sir. May I ask that you need to be careful on what you say to Sky. He is just 12 years old and please be a good influence to him." Magnus let a short laugh out in response. "Ha! Too late for that! If he can't handle a little bit of cursing, he should know better than to talk to me! And what the f*** do you mean, 'good influence'?! I've never even met that f***i'n-"

"Magnus, please-" the professor tried to interrupt, but the grass-type cut him off.

"No, I'm gonna answer his f***in' statement!" the Tropius said with a glare. "For the record, I don't take orders from anyone but Connor and Vulcan. So telling me to be polite? That doesn't exactly make me want to talk to you. And Sky… toughen the f*** up. Your big brother ain't always gonna be there to protect you, and the real world is a disgustin' place, so you gotta learn one way or another. There, I finished. Can I go now?"

"...Sure," the professor said with a heavy sigh.

"Good. I don't like doing these f***in' things…" the Tropius lumbered out of the room, still grumbling under his breath.

 **-Victor and Mordred-**

To: Mordred, From: TrackTrekker - While I'm aware that you are a Bisharp and thus have devastatingly lethal blades, I wonder: do you still find yourself using Thrown Thorn weapons (I.E Iron thorns, the fabled Gold thorns, etc.) from time to time?"

The Bisharp shook his head slowly. "No. I don't use ranged items."

"...Is that it?" the Professor asked.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then…

"Very well…" Victor sat up straighter as the Professor handed him the next scroll. He cleared his throat and read it out loud. "To: Victor and Mordred, From: Onyxwhip - Besides murder what is the most heinous crime you and your organization carries out? Pokemon trafficking? Mind wiping?" The Honchkrow smiled slightly and closed his eyes for a moment before answering. "I believe that my intentions are not clarified adequately in this… Blazing Hearts Saga. Allow me to elaborate on why I do what I do. I was once an explorer. And a respectable one, at that. As you know, Valerie and I were the best of friends. We adored exploring and finding treasure. Fighting wasn't really a part of our lives. Then… after years of growing together, and leading me on to believe that she loved me… she left. I was framed for a mass genocide I didn't commit, and I was sentenced to the rest of my life in Magnezone's prison. That is where I met Mordred and Rogue. And the horrors I experienced while I was there… the rancid smell of the gore smeared across the walls, the stinging sensation of being electrocuted until you couldn't see anything but a blinding white light… I didn't understand how the ones 'protecting the peace' could treat other pokémon with such malice. They tortured us and laughed in our faces… They would electrocute us just for the fun of seeing us jump." Victor teared up and gritted his teeth as the memories resurfaced. "It was too much. Eventually… I broke. I began resorting to violence to claim my place there. But I didn't rely solely on my strength; There were others there much, much stronger than me. It was my intellect in combination with my speed that allowed me to rise to power from within the prison. And when the opportunity arose… I led the largest prison break in documented history. Dozens of the outlaws freed that day are still a part of my organization. And when I escaped, I vowed to protect everyone from experiencing the horrors of that wretched place. So that's what I did. I protected outlaws from Exploration Teams. At first it was a simple ambush tactic: knock the teams out swiftly and they were teleported out of the dungeon without knowing what hit them. No real harm done. Then it progressed further and further… until we began killing exploration teams. I realize that… the lengths that I have gone to commit to my mission… is unforgivable. But we are not evil. I only do what I must to assure our way of life. So, Onyxwhip… That is my answer. I do not take pleasure in performing these acts, and certainly not when they have put up as good of a fight as Team Firestorm has, and I want you all to know that I do not partake in other criminal activity so long as I can help it."

 **-Grovyle-**

He casually unrolled the scroll and set it on the table in front of him before looking over it with a sly smile. "From: Onyxwhip: When you and the Insurgo came to Team Firestorm's aid, why didn't you bring Steelix?"

The grass-type sighed and looked up at the Professor. "If we're getting technical, it's because we never met Steelix in the new future. After we restored the world, Steelix stayed with Mesprit in the Northern Desert to protect the time gears, and eventually wound up with the King of the Northern Desert, protecting the Time Gear at the palace. And having multiple versions of oneself in the same period of time could potentially create holes in the temporal fabric that we didn't want to leave to chance. Also, after Dialga came back to his senses, he created a temporal lock that prevented any non-temporal guardians from traveling through time without express permission."

 **-Widow and Flatline-**

"From: Onyxwhip - How long have you two been assassins? And what is the most memorable contract you two have ever done?"  
Widow shrugged nonchalantly and looked up at Flatline. "I don't know… eight, nine years, maybe? Not that long. And as for our most memorable… definitely Team Firestorm."

Flatline grunted in agreement and nodded his head once. "Everyone else we've taken down were easy. These guys are on another level."

"Yes, they have been… difficult, to say the least. No other team has put up anywhere near as tough of a fight as them," Widow added. "So difficult, in fact, that they are the first team that we failed to eliminate."

 **-Roy and Dusknoir-**

Roy smiled and unraveled the first scroll as Dusknoir began reading it out loud. "To: Roy and Dusknoir, from: Onyxwhip. The following statement is true. The previous statement is false. Is it true or false?"

Roy narrowed his eyes and glanced at Dusknoir. "You're the super smart one. What is it?"

Dusknoir's stomach-mouth smiled briefly before he looked back up at the professor. "It's neither true nor false, according to the principle of bivalence."

"The principle of… what?" Roy tilted his head slightly, and Dusknoir's eye glowed slightly brighter before he continued speaking. "In simple terms, it is a theory specifically formulated to counteract paradoxes such as this. It states that there are certain statements that can be neither true nor false. But many would claim that there are only two truth values: true or false. And they would be correct."  
"Okay… not gonna question it," Roy murmured. Dusknoir chuckled and pat Roy's back with a laugh. "It's alright, Roy."

The little ghost-type cleared his throat as the professor handed him another scroll. "To: Roy, from: Parousia45 - Wow, Carla got an autograph from you. She's a lucky Chandelure, also, would you like to meet her someday? She doesn't ship herself with you and she seems pretty upset when you and Dawn broke up since she's a h*** shipper. And it looks like she is burning Victor's pictures in my room'. Ha!" Roy laughed and pointed to the end of the scroll. "Dusknoir, look! Victor has haters in alternate realities!"

Dusknoir just rolled his eye lightly, and Roy reread the scroll, his smile fading as he got towards the middle. "Dawn… yeah… you're not the only one that's upset, Carla." then he shook his head slightly before rolling the scroll up. "Well, that's all for me. I'm out."

The Mismagius melted into Darkness, and Dusknoir bowed once before phasing through the wall as well.

 **-Valerie-**

She unrolled a scroll and smiled as she read it out loud. "From: Onyxwhip - If you were to fight Tyranitar, who do you think would win? LET'S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLE!"

She smirked and rolled the scroll up as she looked at the Professor. "I would win. You'll see what I'm really capable of later. The only Temporal Guardian that I would have a tough time against is maybe Wigglytuff. And that's if he caught me off guard."

She unrolled the second scroll and shook her head lightly. "Moving on… This one's from Onyxwhip, too... If there's an infinite amount of Timelines, that means that there's one where you are evil. What type of evil villain Valerie do you think you would be?"

She chuckled and read over it once more. "I'd be a freaking awesome villain! Obviously not anywhere near as powerful as me, though, since I'm the only version of myself that's been chosen by Dialga to be a Temporal Guardian, but I'd still be plenty strong enough to take down any exploration team in any of the alternate realities."

"That's… an interesting answer," the Professor said. "And I'd like to ask you… would you like to be a villain?"

"Villains always lose," she said nonchalantly. "And I'm a sore loser. I don't like it. So… no. I think I'd like being more of an anti-hero, serving my own best interests and whatnot. Although that's kind of what I am now… Whatever. I'm a hero in this reality. While it would be cool to be a Villain, I wouldn't want to do it full-time."

"To Valerie: From: Parousia45 - The Nightshades of a Sableye novels are really trash. Someone from where my OCs live in wrote it, Xavier really loves those books but I really don't like that kind of novel… any advice on how to get rid of them without provoking Xavier? I don't want meteors to fall down from the atmosphere." Valerie paused slightly before igniting the tip of her staff. "Burn them with fire. And if Xavier really gets out of hand, I'll hop on over to your reality and save the world and be a hero in two worlds. So it's really a win-win. You get rid of those books, and I get to save the world if things go south."

"Christopher: Greetings Ms. Silver Delphox, I want to ask about how Mega Evolution works in your world. You see, many HOPE members in our world have a troubled past before their hearts were replaced by Mega Stones and they seem to be quite out of control sometimes. Is there any risks when a Pokemon Mega Evolves in your world? Uh… mega evolution is strange in our world. There's only two ways you can mega evolve, and that's if you meet the requirements beforehand. One way is if you're the Alpha. But there's only one of each species that's an alpha, and only like fifty or so pokémon actually have the capability to mega evolve in the first place. And the other way is to have a mega stone. But I think you're asking like what are the specifications for it… well, one can only mega evolve for a varied amount of time. It depends on the pokémon, the situation, their energy levels, everything. Most of the time the mega evolutions last as long as they're not critically wounded. If they're hit really, really hard, then they might revert back to their base form, but that rarely happens. And there is a cooldown. After using it, it's normally a few hours before you can mega evolve again. So… yeah. And there's no real drawbacks to mega evolving, except that if you rely on it too much, then your base form gets progressively weaker each time you undergo the transformation. Aaand that's the end."

* * *

 **Alright, so that's April's Q &A, submitted in May! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Whose responses were your favorite? Let me know in the form of a Review or PM! And if you want to submit a question for one of the characters to answer, go ahead and shoot me a PM! I love being able to talk with you guys and hear the whacky stuff you come up with! Much Love!**

 **-PL**


End file.
